


Quiet Type

by SheerIridescence



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, quiet type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Quiet Type

You never really had a whole lot of friends in your life. You were a quiet person, so those who did stay by your side really committed themselves to having a great friendship with you, even if you were soft spoken and didn’t talk much, Then, you met Toriko, and your friend circle suddenly became quite large, and rapidly too. You knew Coco, Sunny, Rin, Komatsu, and many others now. None of them were bothered by your quiet nature, and in fact, because of them you became a lot more open as a person. Everyone was privileged enough to hear your sassy side, and it brought them so much delight and laughter when you put your foot down on someone, mostly people never expecting it.

Then one day, you met someone who was a complete polar opposite from you. Toriko introduced you to Zebra: the loudest man you’ve ever heard. He was recently released from prison and felt the need to ‘stretch his voice’ all the time, which allowed him to see the immediate contrast between the two of you.

Zebra immediately went into a rampage his first time meeting you, yelling and calling you cocky for keeping your cool and being silent, trying his hardest to instil fear into you. In that first meeting though, you only snorted and walked off after his comment, causing him to have an uproar about you ignoring him. You found it quite hilarious, snorting as you engaged in conversation with Toriko and the others, slowly integrating the loud-mouthed Zebra in as well.

You liked his attitude from the start, despite him contrasting with you so drastically. You don’t know why, but you just did. For months on end Zebra kept being as loud and as insulting as he possibly could, trying so hard to faze you or even get a tiny rise out of you at all. It seemed to be impossible though, you brushing it off like it was no big deal and laughing. It was quite infuriating to him; not being able to bother you in the slightest with any one of his threats or outbursts.

Eventually though, Zebra put a great amount of effort into trying to break down your rock-solid barrier of silence, yelling and cursing at you for over ten minutes. You were simply having a meal and just so happened to be in the same area as him, giving him an excuse to terrorize you. He approached you and sat at your table, growling at what you were eating, how you were sitting, and finding new and creative insults on your quiet nature to throw out here and there. You just about had enough of him talking your ear off during your meal though, and you took in a deep breath before interrupting his rambling.

“Oh, shut the HELL up Zebra!” You screamed, your voice passing a decibel level no one would have thought a person like you could be capable of surpassing.

Zebra silenced himself out of pure shock. Not shock by your retaliation towards him though, but by how incredibly loud you were when you did. “When could you…” Zebra slowly began to question, his own voice now fairly quiet due to his surprise.

“I can raise my voice quite loudly whenever I need to.” You answered simply in your normal tone. “It really isn’t that hard.”

“But you’re so… so quiet.”

“Yes. And you’re not.” You shot back.

Zebra growled and narrowed his eyes at you. “You better not be getting cocky _______.” He growled with hostility.

“Oh I am. But you should seriously try the quiet thing more often. It’s healthier for you, and you’re a lot cuter when you aren’t shattering the sound barrier with your voice.” You commented.

Hearing the word ‘cute’ as a descriptor for him in the same sentence made him pause, still looking at you with narrowed eyes. Slowly his cheeks began to take on a pinkish tinge, warming up as they gradually deepened in colour. He could feel it and being flustered irritated him.

“Shut… Shut the fuck up.” He stammered. “Quit being so fucking cocky.”

You couldn’t help but laugh now, having turned his attitude completely around now. “Well would you look at that. Who knew that I would be the only one who could tame the big bad Zebra and get him to quiet down.” You chuckled.

He was definitely silenced now, completely flustered and reduced to grumbling. He didn’t want to shout at you at this point in time, but he was frustrated and wanted to show it in some way. This made you grin, and you got up to approach him across your table as he sat there, staring at you with eyes that tried to maintain an assertive look.

“Definitely cuter when you’re quiet.” You said with a low tone, leaning over and kissing him.

Zebra was incredibly surprised, his blush flaring up even more. He almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in, but he caught himself on the table, you leaning in more to make sure he felt every bit of your kiss. You thought for sure that he would’ve shoved you away, but it was a welcome surprise to have him maintain the contact. Surprisingly so, his lips were quite soft as well, even where the gnarled flesh met the rest of his normal skin. It was pleasant, and he even kissed you back a little. Soon you pulled away though, looking into his eyes which had softened a considerable amount.

“So, will you quit being so obnoxious around me, Zebra-san?” You questioned, raising a brow.

“… On one condition.” He answered, starting with a barter.

“Oh?”

“You have to… be my partner.” He said.

You could only chuckle, pleased with his request. “Of course! We’d make a great combo.” You agreed. “Everyone will be happy to hear. You make it so obvious that you’ve got a crush, so everyone will be glad to see it over.” You grinned, stepping back from him with a wink.

“Oh, fuck right off.”


End file.
